If only I
by GayxLord
Summary: This is a fan fic about Mitsuru and Yukari's encounter with the Emperor and Empress. Things went differently this time. This is also about Minato's reaction to all of it. Told from Mitsuru's, Yukari's and Minato's point of views. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Yukari POV

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic ever so please don't criticize and if you are, please make it so that you point out something so I can make it better. If I did miss something please PM me what it is and where. I hope you enjoy this and please write a review.

I don't own anything from the Persona series and if I did, it would have ended way better.

* * *

Even after all my hard work, I get stuck with her. It's not that I don't like her it's just that… oh who am I kidding? She is so bossy! I swear that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Like, come on. Who would want to go out with some-

"Something wrong, Takeba?"

"Oh! N-no! Everything's fine"

Jeez, for a second there I thought she could hear me. She's been fiddling with her radio for a while now, I wonder if everything's alright.

"Hey senpai? Any luck with contacting the others?"

"No, I'm afraid that they are out of my persona's reach. I knew that this wasn't a safe way to enter Tartarus."

There she goes again with her smart-ass comments. I'm bored, might as well explore the entrance a little more. I turn around and start to stare off into the corner Tartarus that Minato always stares at. I'm just standing there staring when suddenly a weird vision flashes before my eyes. A huge shadow with wings and an eerie smile is floating above me. Behind is an… eye?! Before I can make out the figure being drawn toward the eye, everything goes dark. I feel a rush of air before a string of words hang in the silence. "I'm sorry."

Thud. Thud. Several sounds begin to fill my ears; clanking metal, footsteps, an evoker being fired, and my heart beating rapidly.

"Takeba! Snap out of it!" Senpai brought me back to reality just in time to avoid an attack from a huge round shadow, which I believe is the Empress. Senpai tried to tell me something, but my ears were still filled with the thumping of my heart.

"Takeba! I need you to draw their attention away from me long enough so that I can contact Akihiko again. While you were daydreaming, Akihiko radioed me." Senpai then muttered something that sounded like, "Stupid girl." That's it.

My throat was practically boiling with anger. "I can try, but I'm not so sure if I can." Before I could get another word in, a long gigantic sword crashes into the pillar above my head. Stupid Emperor, men should know better than to interrupt a fight between two girls.

Mitsuru is still trying to contact Minato and Akihiko, but with no luck. Where are your smart-ass comments now? "Senpai! I thought you said you could contact them?"

"I'm trying! Just give me a minute! I can't get it to-" A lot of static came from the radio's speakers and Akihiko senpai's voice boomed through, but it was cut off by static

"Mitsu- ar- -ou alright? Wh- is th- noi-? IS - THEM?"

"Akihiko be careful! There are two big sha-" Mitsuru was swooped off the ground and by the Emperor and thrown across the room and hit the wall with a thud. "Senpai! Hold on!" I quickly rush to her side and summon Io. "Io, use dia!" She is bleeding really badly from her right arm and abdomen. I know she is a bitch and all, but if she were to die just because I disliked her I would never be able to look him in the eyes ever again. "Ugh! Takeba! Move!"

Senpai pushes me out of the way before getting crushed by the Emperor's hand. The Emperor lifts senpai's limp body to his open mouth. "No! Let her go you monster! Io, garu!" That seems to catch its attention because one minute I'm standing in front of it and the next, I'm slumped against a pillar bleeding from several places and not the ones that bleed monthly. Thud. Thud. It's coming closer, but I can't open my eyes partly because their overflowing with blood. I never thought it would end this way. I can barely see through the slits of my eyes. It's too painful, so I slowly start to close them. The last thing I wanted to catch a glimpse of was his smile, not a shadow's.


	2. Chapter 2: Mitsuru POV

**HAHA! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!** Just to answer some questions you guys have, but probably won't ask:

1\. This is the prequel of "If only I" {If you read the summary/description, you would know.)

2\. I did kinda mess up on my story.

3\. I broke it into 2 stories because when I started writing the 2nd and 3rd chapters, they started to get way more detailed than intended and they were also straying from the mains story, so I decided I was going to just make a prequel to it.

4\. I just transferred the chapters 2 & 3 from "If only I" to "What?" because you guys already read it and I didn't want to write new chapters.

* * *

"Akihiko. What is it this time?" _I'm so sleepy._ _What could be so important that you'd have to wake me in the middle of the night?_ "I just needed to ask you something. Do you really not have any feelings for me?" He's serious. He didn't have his casual stupid grin or his joking tone. "No, I'm sorry. I did before, but that was a long time ago."

"Was it while I was-"

"Yeah I knew it wasn't the right time, but I couldn't stop myself back then." I never want to hear anything about her again. After a moment of silence, I hear someone mumble to themselves. I know exactly who it is. "Takeba, it's not nice to eavesdrop you know." _Busted. Should I execute you? I wonder how much of it you heard._

"H-hey senpai, I was just going to grab some dinner." _You look so flushed, you little brat. Oh, God. Now I'm starting to sound like her._

Akihiko doesn't seem surprised, but rather flustered. Another one of his facets. "Mitsuru. Uh… I'll talk to you tomorrow. G-good night." Akihiko bolted upstairs the moment he finished saying his piece. He never uses that facet, he probably only uses it in front of Takeba.

I turn my attention back to Takeba who is still at the top of the stairs. "So, how much did you hear?" _Hopefully, not all of it_. "Uh… does it really matter?" She seems like she's over exerting herself to say a couple of words. _She heard it all or so she thinks._ "Was there someone with Akihiko senpai before you?" _**Well, you've got some balls little girl. How about I shove them in your face!**_ _Dammit! Miyako stop it! **It's too late. Now why don't you sit back and let me handle this, Mitsuru. This won't take long.** **"Why don't you just ask him yourself you little slut? I'm pretty sure he'll tell you after you suck him."** What are you doing Miyako?! Stop it! Argh! God it hurts!_ I can tell that Miyako wrecked Takeba's spirit because she is all teary eyed and she's shaking. "I see, it's personal, goodnight senpai." She was so quiet I could barely hear her. She quickly ran up the stairs. _**Serves her right, trying to take my Aki.** THAT'S ENOUGH MIYAKO! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!_ My body shakes violently and I can feel my stomach fill with blood. _Dammit. Ugh, it's getting worse._ "*coughs out blood* Miyako, you know that its dangerous for you to come out now.*Huff*.. *Huff*Why would you even say that? You know she's important. How else would you get a body? You can't be living in mine forever." I weakly start up the stairs and end up at Akihiko's door.

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Which one are you?"

"It's Mitsuru. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I enter Akihiko's room and almost stumble on his boxing gloves. _Why is it so messy in here?_ "You know, you can tell up apart by our voices and eye color. My eyes are red, her's are purple. She also has a perkier and playful tone when she talks." Hmm. I wonder... "What would you have done if I was Miyako?" _You'd probably act like a coward. He probably doesn't even know that Miyako can hear him_. "I'd probably use my 'Miyako I LOVE YOU!' mask, or so you call it." _That was...the most undesirable sound that will probably ever come out of his mouth. His pathetic attempt to imitate me just pisses me off._ "You know, she overtook me when I was in the middle of my conversation with Takeba. She's getting stronger." He shoots me a concerned look. "Have you been taking your suppressants? They're made for a reason y'know." _Ugh_. "Those pills give me headaches. They also give me nightmares about the Dark hour, which seem to give Miyako more control than I."

"You're gonna have to bear with it though, until the Kirijo Group creates better suppressants, you're stuck with those." _**Stupid Aki. Don't you think she would know that? She's the daughter of the Kirijo Group. Sometimes, I worry that your head is damaged**_. _You're damaged. Now stop it_. "How'd it go with Yukari? Did you scare her?"

"More like Miyako did. I still don't understand why you can't be mean to her. It would be so much easier." _How dare you make me do your dirty work._

"I tried that already, didn't work. She just saw it as my hidden bad boy side. Besides, if I were to do that, I would have to avoid her until I graduate." _He does have a point there. When he's too injured in battle to cast a dia, she's going to be the one he'll rely on._

"Well, I could tell her about Miyako, but she would probably act like one of those girls and say, "How come I never see you with her?" What would I do then?" _Nothing. You don't tell her, simple solution_. ** _Aww, Mitsuru. Are you JEALOUS?_** _You are damaged, aren't you? Just shut up for a minute._ "If she did see Miyako, she'd think that you went crazy and that would plunge your father's company to the ground. He would have so much trouble dealing with the media, he wouldn't have enough time to manage his company. If she did meet Miyako, Miya would have to pretend to be you, or nicer. Don't you think it would be hard for her?" _Why would do you even care anyway?_ "I could care less what happens to her and what she has to do! She's such a bitch!" **Whack!** A burning sensation is left on my check. I can feel my eyes starting to swell up with tears. _**Aww, what a crybaby! Waaa! Waaa! Mommy! Hahaha!** Shut up Miyako_! "Why do you hate her?! On our dates, she would always talk about how you are so much better than her and how she wishes she could be your twin instead of your other personality!" I can tell that it's all true because Miyako stayed quiet while Akihiko went on. _But still_. "You know why I hate her?! It's because she teases me and she invades my privacy! You don't know what it feels like. To know you're never alone, your every thought known to someone else, and having a voice in the back of your head constantly telling you that you're not good enough! It's enough to make me go crazy!" I broke down slowly and when I was just about to say something crude enough to make Akihiko hate himeself, the door swings open. _Uh oh, were we really that loud?_

"Is everything okay?! I heard shouting so I came as quickly and I..." He just stood there looking at Akihiko and then back at me. His face went from concerned to ice cold. "Senpai. Are you okay?" He asks me in the most non-threatening tone he could muster while clutching his hands into fists. I can feel Akihiko tense up because he starts to clear his throat and tries to use his most commanding voice possible.

"Minato, can you walk Mitsuru back to her room? She's not really feeling well." Akihiko turns to me. "Why don't you get some rest? We can talk about this some other time." _More like never._ Akihiko leads me out of his room and Minato soon follows, but with a trained eye on Akihiko. "Alright. Goodnight Mitsuru, Minato." _Huh? Is she sleeping already? This usually the time she would say something like, "Goodnight Aaa-kii-heee-koo-kuunn!" or something like that._ I stare blankly and wipe my tears as Minato guides me to my room. "Senpai." Minato leans closer and pulls me into a hug. I don't do anything because I don't have the strength to and it feels... warm. I just stood there, in his arms while time passed. "Senpai? Are you okay now?" He asks me as he pulls away. I simply nod because I don't know what to say. "Good. I think you should get some rest. There's a student council meeting tomorrow. Goodnight senpai." He smiled and returned to his room. _Hmm. Minato is so cute, just like a kid. Wait, what happened?_

* * *

I was really stumped after I messed up the chapters and I was given a ton of homework. I'm only doing it because I won't be able to join any programs that require a "Higher level of thinking" as my _teacher_ would say. I would also get kicked if my marks dropped. So don't rage if I haven't posted for a few days. Please review! I won't post the next chapter until I get 3 **LEGIT** reviews.


End file.
